Sunshine After the Rain
by Misaki Sakura
Summary: Sasuke was a troubled yet rich boy. Naruto was an orphan who wanted to know his family. Their meeting in Konoha high was not what they expected. What secret did Naruto have? AU. Warning : shonenai. Definitely SasuNaru.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:Naruto is Sasuke's, not mine. I only own the story.

Sunshine After the Rain By Misaki Sakura

Prologue

Uchiha Sasuke loved his brother. He was good, kind, strong, smart, great-looking … he's perfect. Everybody loved him, including his brother, but his love was tainted with hatred. They never saw him as Uchiha Sasuke. He was known as Itachi's brother and he hated that. He wanted people to acknowledge him as himself, but whatever he did was compared with his brother. Whatever he did had been done by his brother before and he hated it. That's why he tried to do things that Itachi never did.

Uzumaki Naruto never knew what a family was. Anything that resembled family was Iruka. He felt betrayed by his parents for dumping him, very betrayed. When Iruka picked him up from the orphanage when he was seven, he was a silent and brooding boy, but years with Iruka had changed him. Now, he was able to smile, play pranks, hang out with his friends but never once he forgot his hurt against his parents.

They lived different lives, but fate had them met in a twisted way. 

SNSNSNSNSN

"Sasuke, get up!"

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard his mother's voice but didn't do anything to get up. His mother knew that and sighed. Ever since he entered high school, Sasuke had changed so much that she felt she didn't know her son anymore.

"Sasuke!"

"What are you doing here!"

"I think it's obvious. To wake you up. School's starting in half an hour."

Sasuke said nothing.

"Breakfast is ready."

Sasuke grunted and walked into the bathroom.

SNSNSNSNSN

Naruto stood outside Konoha High School with determination. He had studied so hard to get into that school. He couldn't risk getting expelled. Konoha High had a very good reputation but it also had a bad one. It's known as a school for people with high social status. Students like him, the 'usual' ones were the 'black sheep'. But still, it's the best school around. The least he could do for Iruka was to graduate from there and got a good job.

"Are you new?"

Naruto almost jumped when he heard the voice behind him. The boy was wearing green t-shirt and trousers with matching colour. The first thing that caught Naruto's eyes were his eyebrows. They're so … thick!

"Fuzzy eyebrows …"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean … yes, I'm new …"

"My name is Rock Lee! I'll give you a tour around the school!"

Naruto watched in awe as the boy took his hand and started dragging him around the school while yelling, "The power of youth!"

SNSNSNSNSN

Sasuke put his legs on top of his desk and closed his eyes. He could hear some of his fangirls yellings. He's used to that. All those annoying fangirls, with their stupid leaders, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. They had been friends, but ever since they saw Sasuke, their friendship shattered and turned into a battle between them. Sasuke didn't care about it. In fact, he actually enjoyed their fight as long as he wasn't drag into it.

"Hi, Sasuke."

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was the only person who was willing to be his friend, not that the other didn't want to. They were too afraid to come near him. Shikamaru was the only one Sasuke respected out of his schoolmates. He said that he's worth to be noticed because he had skills. Shikamaru was a genius and he was strong, a match for Sasuke. Unfortunately, he didn't want to show it because he didn't want any fangirls like Sasuke had. Too troublesome.

Other than Shikamaru, Sasuke also respected Hyuuga Neji, the adopted son of the Hyuuga family, one of the richest and oldest families in Japan, next to the Uchiha family. Neji was adopted because the Hyuuga family didn't have an heir. They had a daughter, but being an old family, they didn't believe that a girl was able to lead it. So they decided to adopt Neji who was their servant's son. This arrangement made Hinata, the daughter of the Hyuuga clan felt unneeded. If it's not for Neji, she wouldn't be able to stand to live in her family. The fact that they wanted Neji more than they wanted her had hurt her deeply and made her felt inferior.

"I heard there's a new boy."

Sasuke looked up. "His name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. He's in class I-1."

Sasuke smirked. This was one of the things his aniki had never done. Sasuke had his name feared throughout Konoha even in other schools. He's a bully, and new students were his preys. This time he had another prey, called Uzumaki Naruto.

TBC

Hi! This is my first Naruto fic, please tell me what you think about it. I don't know the age difference between Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi in the anime, but in this fic, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji are 17; Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Sakura and Ino are 16. Naruto came from another school while the others came from Konoha Junior High. Itachi is in university. And yes, Itachi's not evil. I don't think Orochimaru will be in this fic … 


	2. 1 : The Beginning

Disclaimer : Naruto and other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Some other pairings later on.

"bla bla" spoken

/bla bla/ thoughts

**Sunshine After the Rain**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

"You have to be careful around here, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto almost laughed at the face Rock Lee made. It's hard not to when he was looking so serious. "I know."

"No, you don't know. This place is dangerous. You're a new kid around here so I have to tell you this. Never, and I mean never cross paths with Uchiha. New kids like you are his preys and he'll only stop when he's bored or you somehow manage to impress him."

Naruto's first thought was that Lee was exaggerating. "What did he do that makes everyone fears him?"

"You've never heard about it! He had half a dozen third years put into the hospital for three months last year! And he was a first year!"

"And the school did nothing?"

"His father is one of the most 'generous' donators to this school. Of course they did nothing. His acts intensifies when the 'preys' are new kids so you better watch out."

"I'll be fine."

And for the first time, Naruto saw Rock Lee shook his head and sighed, "I hope so."

11111

Naruto was walking to his class when someone blocked his path. Someone with black hair and an annoying smirk. One name rang at the back of Naruto's head. Uchiha. Especially when he saw some people near him suddenly jerked away.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume."

"… Yes …"

"Not bad." Sasuke eyed him as if he was assessing him. "Not bad at all."

Naruto hated him at first sight. "What do you want?" He could hear people around him gasped. Some shook their heads. This boy wouldn't live long.

"Is that a way to speak to your senior? I should give you a lesson, don't you think?"

"Whatever. I'm late. If you'd be so kind …"

"Unfortunately, Uzumaki, that's not one of my traits. But I'll let you go for now. Tomorrow will be much more interesting." He let out a very scary laugh and left Naruto confused.

"What were you doing!" Lee rushed to him with a very worried look on his face.

"Lee, I … is that …"

"You just proclaimed a war with Uchiha! This is not good." For the second time, he saw Lee shook his head and he knew his first day at school had been ruined.

11111

"How's school today?"

/Oh it's great. I have made Uchiha mad and became his prey just half an hour after I set my feet in Konoha, not to mention there's no one except Lee who wants to befriend me since the almighty Uchiha said so. That school sucks/ Naruto looked up from his book and answered, "It's fine."

"Have friends yet?"

He pondered it for a while before he answered, "I think so."

Iruka frowned at his answer. Naruto smiled and took his hand. "I'm okay. It's great. The teachers are great!"

Actually there's only one teacher who piqued his interest. Hatake Kakashi. He wore a mask, acted nonchalantly in class. Since it's only the first day, he didn't teach much. Most of the time he's busy reading a book that had the title 'Icha Icha Paradise' on its cover. He had a suspicion on what the book was about. The other teachers? They're … bearable.

"Good. I've prepared your favourite dinner so go and take a bath."

Naruto smiled broadly before leaping up and made his way to the bathroom.

11111

The next day was a bit uneventful, but Lee told him not to be off his guard. Uchiha Sasuke always kept his promise, especially when it came to tormenting poor souls that walked through the gate of Konoha. But still, nothing happened until …

11111

Naruto found himself staring at the ground. His hair was a mess, his books torn up, this was definitely not what he had in mind when he entered Konoha.

"Look at him. Pathetic." A third year boy sneered at him before dumping the whole garbage can content on to his head.

Naruto could see Sasuke in the background, with an unmistakable smirk on his face. He started thinking that maybe his decision to enter Konoha was a mistake afterall. Sasuke stood there for a while before raising his hand as a sign for them to leave.

He collected his things after the boys left. That time, he heard his cellphone rang. He was not in a mood to answer it but he knew it would be bad if he didn't when he saw the caller's name. Gaara.

"Hello. Naruto? What took you so long to answer? Where are you? Iruka's worried."

"Gaara …" he voice cracked. Gaara could hear the tears that were threatening to spill. He said nothing except, "I'll come. You wait there."

Naruto choked back his tears. "Okay."

When Gaara found him, he saw Naruto's eyes filled with tears. His eyes were red. He decided not to ask him anything. Naruto took the hands that were offered to him. "Let's go home."

11111

"I heard you did something to a new kid at school … again."

Sasuke looked up at his brother. Itachi really didn't know what the meaning of privacy was. "Get out."

Itachi shrugged. Instead of going out, he sat on Sasuke's bed. He could only glare at his older brother and decided to ignore him. Which was impossible.

"Do you want him to drop out of school? What had he done to you, Sasuke?"

"Nothing. Some fun is what I want. Now get out!"

"Why do you always do this, Sasuke? We are worried."

"You start talking like mother, Itachi. I hate that. All I want to do is to get rid of those lowlifes from Konoha. Happy? You know the way to the door."

Itachi sighed and finally, much to Sasuke's consent, he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. /What happened to you, otouto/ He looked at his mother who eyed him worriedly, then shook his head.

11111

"Are you okay now?"

Naruto nodded. "Thank you, Gaara, Lee."

Just when Gaara was looking for Naruto, he met Lee on the way who helped him find Naruto. Lee himself was being locked in an empty classroom until he managed to break the window and got out. He then took Naruto and Gaara to his house since there's no way they're going to let Iruka see Naruto in that state.

"Who did this?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know."

"Probably Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Gaara's eyes flared. "I've heard about him. He did this to you?"

"Gaara … He didn't beat me up. He's not-"

"From what I heard, I'm sure it doesn't take him to do this alone. He has many followers. Dammit!"

"Gaara, I can handle this."

"No! You're not going back to that school, ever!"

"No! I won't run away from him! It's okay, really."

"Na-"

"Please."

Gaara sighed. "Fine. I'll be going home."

When Lee opened the door for him, Gaara said, "I'll tell Iruka he's sleeping over. Please take care of Naruto."

"I will!" Lee answered with his fist held up high.

11111

Iruka was worried. Even though Gaara had told him everything's fine, Naruto's fine, he still felt worried. No, Naruto's not fine. Gaara's eyes told him that and after years taking care of Gaara and Naruto, he knew when they were lying to him. This was one of them. But he also knew there's no use to ask when Gaara had made it clear he had nothing to tell him. He remembered the time when he picked Naruto up from the orphanage. Gaara had told him that there's no way he'd let Naruto be taken without him. Iruka remembered he smiled at that time and adopted Gaara too. It didn't take much effort, the orphanage had difficult times that they'd be glad to give the children to anyone who was willing to take care of them.

Gaara was harder to handle than Naruto. He only opened up when it's Naruto-related. He had sworn he would protect Naruto. Other than that? He didn't give a damn care. Sometimes Iruka wondered if Gaara ever cared about him. He never blamed Gaara though. He had heard about Gaara's family. After his parents died, his sister and brother were taken by his relatives but no one wanted to take care of him. They were … afraid of him. So they decided to put him in an orphanage. When he met Naruto, he felt like he had a family, a little brother to be taken care of. So he became his protector, his brother.

Iruka sipped the hot chocolate in his mug and sighed. If only he knew what's going on inside Gaara's mind.

11111

Naruto sighed. It's been three months since he started studying in Konoha and nothing had changed. Nothing meant, they're still out there hunting him, he didn't have any friends except Lee, who was brave enough to stand up for him. He had the suspicion that Lee had managed to impress Sasuke in the past that he had never even once seen Lee being the target of their pranks even though he had befriended him.

Naruto had come to get use to it. Every day he'd bring umbrella, spare uniforms, keys, flashlight, etc in his backpack. They usually came in handy. He started to enjoy it, in the midst of the never ending works the teachers had been giving them. The first day he almost cried because he didn't think it could be that bad. But he didn't want to depend on Gaara anymore. He had to face his problems himself.

Sasuke never did anything to him personally. People usually thought that's good for they knew what Sasuke could do, at least that's what Lee told him. But for Naruto, it's an insult. Naruto was not weak, unlike what people thought about him. Gaara sparred with him in his spare times, saying things like protecting himself when Gaara's not around and it intensified when he heard about Naruto entering Konoha. Gaara was in the Sound High School, appointed as the Kazekage, the head of the school council there, and was the top of his class. He's probably the only one who had the same reputation as the Uchiha minus the bad boy reputation. No one dared to annoy him or mess with him when they saw his black belt in karate among other things.

Naruto knew very well that if he came home in bruises, Gaara would declare a war against Uchiha and that's not what he wanted. He wanted to show Gaara, Iruka, and the kids in that blasted school that he could manage by himself. Heck, he had managed to convince them to let him study there, without Gaara behind his back all the time. He swore, Gaara was a big brother from hell. Even the term 'overprotective' was an understatement for him.

Things weren't going so well lately. He had to do something. They were getting more and more restless, even the girls picked on him. Especially Ino and Sakura. He knew they were trying to impress Sasuke but really, was that necessary? It's not like Sasuke would notice them.

Naruto felt something wrong though. When he was being pranked, Sasuke was always there to gloat, without saying anything, only by his presence, but there's something in his eyes that made him never actually hated Sasuke. He didn't know what though. Something there … something he thought he knew …

11111

Sasuke watched as Naruto talked cheerfully with Lee. That's not what he had expected the blond to do, not after what he had done. It was no secret that he tried to get him out of the school. Not that he had a grudge against him or anything, it's just the thing that people acknowledge him of. As Uchiha Sasuke. He never failed to do that. The one Itachi had never done. Why wasn't it working on the dobe?

"Is there anything wrong?"

"It's … nothing."

"Naruto?"

Sasuke looked up and glared at Shikamaru who only shrugged. "This is the first time anyone can handle your torture for that long without doing anything."

Sasuke silently agreed. The blond was not just anyone.

11111

Naruto looked at the fangirls around Sasuke. He flinched everytime he heard them said things like :

"Sasuke-sama!"

"He's sooooooooo cool!"

"Sasuke-sama, will you go out with me?"

"No! He'll go out with me!"

Naruto shook his head. Pathetic. Those girls were blind or what! Sasuke was a bastard. A totally, good for nothing bastard. Sure he's good looking, smart, strong … but didn't they see he's a super anti-social who loved no one but himself? Stupid girls!

Suddenly Naruto saw a hand on his table. He sighed. "Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him with disgust. "It's Sakura-sama to you! This is not your place! Get lost!"

Naruto looked behind her and saw some Sakura followers nodded their heads. /This school is sick/ he thought. /And to think that Lee has hots for her. Ew/ Fortunately, Lee was not there with him, he had to do an assignment Gai-sensei asked him to do so he's in the class doing … the assignment, whatever it was.

If there's something Naruto's known of, it's not his patience. When he told Kiba about his time in Konoha, he laughed so hard that made him want to punch the dog lover's face. He remembered him said "And Gaara did nothing! YOU did nothing?"

"Hey! Didn't you hear Sakura-sama? Go away!"

"I got here first."

Everyone was too stunned to react, even Sasuke. After their first encounter, never even once Naruto said anything when they pranked him. This made them think he was scared. Actually he was testing his patience. He didn't want Iruka to be sad or anything because he knew if he tried anything, it'd become a reason for Uchiha to expel him, which he could do with his power. But Naruto was sick of it. And like Kiba said, the real Naruto wouldn't stay silent. Bye bye patience.

"But- but this is our table."

"I don't see your name written on it. Isn't it … big forehead?"

Sakura was so angry. No, scratch that. She was furious. /Hey, I can see smoke coming out of her ears./

Probably too shocked or humiliated, Sakura just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Naruto smiled and watched her. The others watched them. The whole watching thing lasted for about five minutes before Sakura turned on her heels and left with her Sasuke fanclub members tailing behind her.

For the first time since he entered Konoha, Naruto felt so happy. Of course, that caused him to miss the look a certain Uchiha gave him.

**TBC**

Okay! Another chapter! I'm so happy with the reviews I received. It's fun writing this story. I know Naruto seems a little bit too angsty and Gaara is sooo OOC… In case so you know, this story has no GaaNaru in it. Pure brotherly love. I'll pair him up with someone later.

Angsty Naruto? I don't like angsty Naruto. Naruto holds himself back because he's afraid of being expelled (read : Iruka being sad), but he'll change in later chapter.

Oh and don't forget to review! See you in next chapter! Hopefully soon …


	3. 2 : He's Mine!

Disclaimer : Naruto and other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Some other pairings later on.

"bla bla" spoken

/bla bla/ thoughts

**Sunshine After the Rain**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 2 : He's Mine!**

Sasuke was walking down the corridor when he heard Sakura and Ino calling him. Inwardly, he sighed. This girl never learnt. He hated his fangirls, they're annoying him, but he hated those two girls the most. They both acted like he was theirs and usually fought about it. Sasuke increased his pace but somehow Sakura and Ino managed to catch up.

"Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?"

"No, Ino pig. He'll go out with me!"

"No, ME!"

Usually Sasuke would ignore this and walked away, but that morning he was so pissed. He had a talk with his father and it's always bad news when it came to talking with his family. Always. Now, back to the present. He was pissed and Sasuke was sick with his stupid fangirls. Unfortunately, Sakura and Ino didn't notice the twitch his eyes made nor the vein that went pop on his head. The last thing Sasuke needed was two girls bickering over him and latching themselves to him.

"Go away!" he growled. And when Ino didn't react to his order, he pushed her. Ino fell to the floor. Sasuke was shocked at first, so was Sakura. That's when Naruto decided to walk into the picture.

He was in his classroom, talking with Lee about the art competition Lee was going to enter when Naruto heard the commotion outside. Curiosity got the better of him, so he peeked his head out and saw Ino on the floor, crying. Sakura was looking at Sasuke in disbelief. He saw the guilt in Uchiha's eyes before it changed into … nothing. Then as Sasuke turned to leave, Naruto found himself standing in front of the black-haired boy.

"Apologize to her."

Sasuke looked at him. He looked back. It went on that way until Sasuke opened his mouth to say, "And what if I refuse?"

"Then I'll force you to do it. Apologize to her, teme!"

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto and pushed him aside without saying anything. He barely walked away when he heard some gasps behind him before he found himself staring at the floor with Naruto on his back.

Sasuke was shocked but he managed to kick Naruto off of him and pinned him on the floor. His hands were held above his head. "Just what do you think you're doing, dobe?" he hissed.

Naruto tried hard to push Sasuke away but Sasuke was too strong. He lifted his foot to kick Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sasuke had seen it and held Naruto's leg in its place with his own, straddling him in the process. A smirk started to form on his handsome face. Their faces were almost touching, so close that Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his face. "Usuratonkachi."

Naruto was so angry. Never in his life before he was that angry. "At least I'm not a coward who raises his hands against girls!"

"I'm not a coward, Uzumaki." He paused before he added, "Dobe."

"WHY YOU-"

"What are you two doing here? I know about the teen's raging hormones but can't you two wait until no one's here?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto blushed at his statement. Sasuke stared at the blond boy before letting go of him reluctantly and stood up.

The masked man looked at the Uchiha, amused. The grin on Kakashi's face obvious even with the mask covering half of his face. "Don't you have class with Anko-sensei, Uchiha?"

"Hn." With that, he walked away. None of them notice the smirk on his face except Kakashi.

Then he turned to the students in the corridor. "Now, get into the classroom. All of you."

Naruto offered his hand to Ino, but the crying girl glared at him. "He hates me now because of YOU!" then she ran away with tears spilling down her face. He didn't understand them sometimes.

Lee patted his back. "Come on. She'll be alright."

"I don't understand them, Lee."

"Well, girls … they are hard to understand." Lee said, looking longingly at Sakura who was walking to her seat.

22222

Neji looked questioningly at Sasuke, so did Shikamaru, but neither said anything. They didn't have to. Sasuke could see it in their eyes. "I was pissed, okay? Stop looking at me like that!"

"But hitting a girl, Sasuke?"

"Neji, I didn't mean it. I pushed her away from me and she fell. I didn't hit her!"

"Same thing. She was crying. The whole school knows now. The almighty Uchiha Sasuke hit a girl." Shikamaru said.

"So? I don't care."

"What happened?"

"I thought you already know what happened." Sasuke glared at Neji who returned it in the same intensity.

"You said you were pissed. Why? What happened?"

Sasuke growled. "My father … he wants me to marry someone. His friend's daughter, he said."

"And that makes you mad?"

Sasuke answered Shikamaru with another glare. That's enough of an answer for them.

"And Naruto?"

"What about Naruto?"

"I heard he attacked you."

"Che! That dobe can't beat me. But he's interesting though. No one has tried to physically attack me before."

Shikamaru smiled. "Wrong. No one has tried to attack you physically and still live or sane enough to tell about it."

"I didn't kill them."

"Mentally, you did."

"I don't like weak people."

"Which makes that dobe really interesting, right? For you to react like that? After all, like you said, he has the courage to attack you."

"Courage or stupidity?" Neji asked in an amused tone.

"Shikamaru …"

"Yes?"

"I'm the only one who can call him dobe."

22222

Ino was angry, furious, because of the boy, Naruto. Sasuke-kun hated her because of him and he'd have to pay for that. Which was the reason why they gathered in the Sasuke's fansclub HQ in one of the spare rooms Konoha had.

"I- I- think it's not fair to blame it on Uzumaki-san, Ino-san." The heir of the Hyuuga clan said. Hyuuga Hinata never considered herself an Uchiha Sasuke fan, but she was in the fansclub. Why? Three words. Sakura and Ino.

"Why not!"

"He did no- nothing …"

"Sasuke-kun looked so angry this morning and who could make him angry except that stupid boy!"

Hinata wanted to point out that Sasuke ALWAYS looked angry but decided against it.

"And you did nothing to help me, Sakura!"

"Well, Ino-pig, in case you're forgotten, he's Sasuke-kun! What do you expect me to do!"

"Not to Sasuke-kun, big forehead! Naruto!"

"That can be arranged." Sakura gave Ino an evil smile.

Hinata didn't like the smile Sakura's giving Ino. Yes, she's worried about Naruto. Hinata found that she was attracted to him the minute she laid her eyes on him. His eyes, full of courage, his smile … especially since the incident that morning, when he attacked Sasuke. No one who did that before, managed to walk away from Sasuke's wrath. She still remembered a boy who stood up against Sasuke and got pranked so bad he went crazy. And if Naruto were to have the same thing …

Yes, Hyuuga Hinata never felt so worried before. She closed her eyes slowly and hoped that they wouldn't do the same thing to Naruto.

22222

Naruto put his books in his bag and hurriedly got out of the classroom. He should be home fifteen minutes ago and he was late because some 'people' decided that it'd be nice to frame him for throwing a water balloon at Kurenai-sensei. Thus, detention.

He almost reached the front gate when he ran into someone. Some seniors to be exact. Ino and Sakura could be seen behind them.

"What do you want?" Naruto took a step back. This didn't look good.

One of the second year sneered at him. "You should know how to talk to seniors."

"We'll teach you a lesson."

Naruto knew he couldn't fight them all, so he turned to run to find he was blocked by more boys. No way to escape them. Behind them, Ino and Sakura laughed as they saw one of the seniors grabbed Naruto's collar. It was easy to get help from those boys when they said it'd impress Sasuke. Uchiha was a very famous clan and to be in their good side had its own advantages.

Naruto closed his eyes, readying himself for the upcoming punch that was aimed at him … which never touched him. He opened his eyes slowly to see none other than the Uchiha Sasuke holding his attacker's hand from having contact with his face. He sent them his patented glare. "What do you think you're doing?" His voice dripped with anger.

Naruto stared shockingly at Sasuke, so as the others. But they're not stupid to defy him, except some girls, namely Ino and Sakura. Ino seemed to forget that Sasuke made her cry that morning and Sakura never thought about the possibility of that happening to her, so they whined. "But Sasuke-kun …"

"No one is allowed to touch this dobe!"

Naruto should've taken that chance to run away, but he was too shocked by the fact that the same Uchiha who wanted his life as miserable as possible before, helped him. Uchiha Sasuke helped him, Uzumaki Naruto. That's enough to make Naruto stunned. He's not alone though. Ino and Sakura were in the same state of shock. "Sasuke-kun …"

"No one touch him! He's mine!"

And that's the last thing Naruto heard before he fell into a complete darkness.

**TBC**


	4. 3 : The Worst Day in His Life

Disclaimer : Naruto and other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Some other pairings later on.

"bla bla" spoken

/bla bla/ thoughts

**Sunshine After the Rain**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 3 : The Worst Day in His Live**

_The first thing that caught his eyes was a Christmas tree near the fireplace. The presents, wrapped nicely, were put beneath it. The little boy whose age was about four or five years old looked at the presents longingly and reached out his hands to touch it. Suddenly, a tall young man picked him up and said, "No, honey. You cannot open the presents now."_

_"But, tousan …" the little boy whined. His cerulean eyes looked up at his otousan pleadingly. He chuckled._

_"See, your friends are here."_

_The blonde boy turned his head to find a tall young man with dark hair smiling at him. Besides him was his wife, a beautiful but with the same dark features young woman. Behind them were who his father called his friends, but he never felt that way. The older one was nice, but the younger one was … weird. _

_The boy hid his face in his father's shirt who patted her head. He put him down. "Go play with them. I'll call you when the dinner is ready."_

_Both boys looked at their father who nodded and soon they started playing. He liked playing with them if only the younger one would be a little nice to him. He always scowled and for the cheery boy, the atmosphere around him was … suffocating. But he looked so sad. His otousan always played with him and gave him candy when he's sad. He didn't have any candy but he could ask him to play._

_"Come on … let's play …"_

_The boy shot him a glare that made him took a step in fear. His eyes started to water but he held his ground and steeled himself to ask him once more. He ignored him. Her patience was growing thin, so he started whining._

_"Stop it!"_

_"Play with me!"_

_The older brother shook his head. "It's okay. I'll play with you."_

"_But I want to play with him toooooo!"_

_"I don't want to! Usuratonkachi!"_

_"Teme!" the boy didn't know what it meant that time, but he heard the people in the TV said that when they're angry, so just like other kids who liked to try new things, he tried it._

_The two brothers were stunned. Then they both laughed. "What are you laughing at!" the blonde boy's face was red and his tears streamed down his cheeks._

_"Okay, okay. I'll play with you, dobe." The boy wiped the tears that had streaked his face._

_He didn't know what dobe meant, but it didn't matter as long as he played with him. Then he wouldn't be so sad anymore. _

33333

"Do.."

"Dobe …"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Wake up!"

Naruto tilted his head to the direction of the voice.

"Naruto!"

Then …

SPLASH!

"What the ..!" Naruto jumped up and wiped his face furiously.

"Finally. It took you really long to wake up." said a smirking Sasuke with a bucket in his hand. A bucket that suspiciously consisted the remains of the water that was spilled on Naruto's face.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "What did you say, Sasuke-teme!"

"What did I say?" Sasuke dropped the bucket then he looked at Naruto as if challenging him. The fact that he's taller than Naruto, much to Naruto's dismay, had given him the advantage.

"You- ARGH!" Naruto took his bag and made his way to the front door, grumbling along the way. Sasuke laughed so hard that his eyes began to water. Naruto closed his ears with his hands and ran. Fast.

33333

"Are you okay? What happened? You're all wet!"

Naruto slid his bag from his shoulder, shaking his head. "I fell, Iruka-tousan."

"Change your clothes. I'll make you something hot." Iruka ran to the kitchen, nearly bumping into Gaara in the process. His eyes turned wide at the sight of Naruto and his state of clothes.

"What-"

"I fell." He answered quickly, not wanting Gaara to be suspicious.

Gaara frowned at his answer, but said nothing. Naruto ran into his room and locked the door behind him.

33333

The next morning, Sasuke woke up in a very happy feeling. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop smiling. His mood perked up suddenly. Even his brother stared at him strangely when he entered the dining room. Uchiha Sasuke never wanted to eat with his brother before but that morning he did.

He arrived at school earlier, much earlier than usual. He watched as the students started to fill the classroom. The stares they were giving him were predictable. After all, besides being his annoying fansclub, those girls were the no.1 gossipers in Konoha. Of course everyone had heard the previous day's event.

Uzumaki Naruto was interesting. He had said so himself. What he liked the most was the expression he had on his face when he was angry, and who could make him angry better than the almighty Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, he had claimed Naruto as his. And he'd make sure the dobe knew that.

33333

Unlike Sasuke, the first thing Naruto felt when he entered the front gate of Konoha High was fear. He shivered and later, frowned because he didn't have any clue what had made him shiver in the first place. This sure changed, though, when one of the girls shouted, "That's him!"

And soon, all the girls in sight were chasing him. When Naruto, like any other boys, like to be chased by girls, he hadn't meant it THAT way. He ran as fast as he could but the girls were everywhere. He didn't know how long he had run. He's exhausted. If he couldn't find any place to hide …

Suddenly he felt someone pulled his hand, and before he could scream, a hand flew to his mouth, covering it.

"I'm so- sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto lifted his eyes to the shy girl in front of him. He hadn't seen her before … oh wait! He remembered seeing her behind Sakura sometimes, but he couldn't see her as someone like, you know, Sakura and Ino.

"It's not the time to stand here. They'll find us." Said the person whose hands were still covering Naruto's mouth.

"Hai, Neji-niisan."

Once again Naruto felt his hands being pulled by both Hyuuga.

33333

"YOU!" He couldn't believe he was brought to Sasuke! Sasuke of all PEOPLE!

"Hi, dobe." Smirk.

"WHY YOU TEMEEEEE!" Naruto's face was flushed with anger. Before he could do anything, Hinata tugged his sleeve, signaling him to sit down. He glared at Sasuke once more before sitting down, turning away from the smirking raven haired boy.

The room couldn't be said a small one. In fact, Naruto estimated the size to be the same as their classroom, only that room looked more like a lounge than a classroom. It even had a flat screen TV! What kind of school was that!

While Naruto was looking around him in an unhidden interest, Sasuke turned his head to Neji. "Thank you, Neji."

Shikamaru opened his eyes with a snap and every head turned to Sasuke's and Neji's direction. The two didn't seem to notice their look though Neji was a bit surprised to hear Sasuke thanking him.

"You're welcome, Uchiha, but for your information, I did it because of Hinata-sama's request." That's true though. After Hinata had learned about the previous day's event, she knew by the time Naruto arrived, the whole school would know about it, and Sasuke's fangirls, commanded by Sakura and Ino would make sure Naruto wouldn't get out of there alive. So she asked for Neji's help, who was reluctant at first, but he couldn't refuse Hinata's request, so there he was. Trapped in the middle.

"It has the same result, so I wouldn't complain." Sasuke smiled, not a smirk, a smile that made Naruto stared at him wide eyed. It also happened to cause him forget the reason he was there, until …

"Hey, does anyone know why the girls suddenly attack me?"

"Naruto-san, I- I think it's because of yesterday …"

"What happened yesterday! Nothing happened!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes once more. "Sasuke said something."

"What did YOU say!" now he glared at Sasuke again.

He shrugged. "I only told them that you're mine to torment. It seems that they got the wrong meaning."

Shikamaru muttered something that suspiciously sounded like, "You didn't say the 'torment' part." Sasuke pretended he didn't hear it.

Naruto was fuming. His hand had reached the door handle when he heard Sasuke's voice. "The second you open that door, dobe, you'll get mauled by those crazy girls. You know that?"

"It's better than being in the same room with you!"

"Okay. If you think so, then open it."

Naruto looked at the door. His hands trembled a little. He could feel Sasuke's gaze on his back, waiting. /Damn him! He knows I won't do that!"

So without looking at Sasuke, he turned to his previous seat next to Hinata, ignoring the triumphant look Sasuke had shot at him.

"What do you want actually, teme!"

"I'm helping you."

"You're the one who started this in the first place, bastard!"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, since you help me get rid of those girls, I guessed I should help you. You should be grateful. Many people want to be here and you don't show any gratitude at all."

Naruto looked at Hinata unconsciously. Sasuke followed his gaze. "That's Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's sister."

"Hyuuga! You mean THAT Hyuuga!"

Naruto looked once more at the blushing girl beside him. Who didn't know about the Hyuuga family? The Hyuugas were very rich and successful, one of the richest clan in Japan, not to mention oldest. They're said to excel in the medical field. He had heard all members of the Hyuuga family knew very well about medical science as it's passed down in the family.

"How do you plan to get him to class?"

"Eh?" all heads turned to Shikamaru who still closed his eyes. They had thought he had fallen asleep. Naruto had heard that Nara Shikamaru didn't come from a well-known family like Sasuke or Neji but he managed to be on peace term with Sasuke because Sasuke always acknowledge smart people, people with power, and no one would doubt Shikamaru's unbelievably high IQ if it's not for his laziness.

"Class?" Naruto asked, then his eyes widened. "Class! I'm late!"

"You don't have to go to class."

Naruto glared at the raven haired boy. "Unlike you, I happen to be serious in my studies. I need to go to the class fast!"

"You're too late for that anyway. It's 10 o'clock already. The class started an hour ago." Sasuke looked at Naruto in an amused way that made him wanted to punch him in the face.

"It's all your fault!" Naruto's fed up with this whole ordeal with Sasuke. Why couldn't he leave him alone!

"I like your logic, usuratonkachi."

"IT IS YOUR FAULT!"

At that time, Naruto's cell phone rang. A message from Lee asking him where he was. Naruto glared at Sasuke again before answering. It seemed like the girls in their class were out for his blood to so Lee said it'd be best to stay hidden. He'd help him out of the school ground after the second lesson was over. Naruto frowned and for the first time since he entered Konoha, he doubted his decision to enroll the there.

"It's Lee, isn't it?"

"None of your business, teme!"

"I bet he had told you about those girls."

"How do you- You planned this!" Naruto clenched his fists in anger.

"No, but that's predictable since Sakura's in your class."

He slapped his forehead. "I forgot about that!" of course he couldn't go to his class now, not with Sakura there.

"You don't have any choice but to stay, dobe."

Shikamaru opened his eyes and stretched. "I'll go to class then."

"Me too." Neji said. "Let's go Hinata-sama."

"Wa- wait! Where do you think you're going?"

Hinata gave an apologizing look at Naruto who started to panic. The tug she felt on her sleeves that Neji gave had signaled her to leave. She wondered if it'd be wise to leave Naruto alone with Sasuke. After all, Sasuke was the one who bullied him, but Neji had pulled her away that she didn't have any time to think about helping Naruto. Yes, she could help Naruto from Ino and Sakura but if there's anyone from who she couldn't help Naruto, that person would be Sasuke.

33333

Naruto glared at Sasuke while Sasuke seemed to be amused by the condition. The smirk was on. Again. He loved the way that dobe reacted to him. Like he had said, no one had ever stood against him. No one had ever denied him. Which was why the dobe had attracted him. When he said that Naruto was his, what he meant was he had decided that he's the only one who could make fun of the blond.

He knew the next day, the news would spread to the whole school. He also knew that would stop the boys from bullying him and left it to Sasuke and of course he knew it would outrage the girls. Sakura and Ino were so predictable. Anyway, Naruto would fight if his offenders were boys but girls? Sasuke could see that he's not the type to hit girls, even when the girls were … THEM. He'd be vulnerable to them. And, the most important part, he'd be in Sasuke's mercy. If Sasuke didn't help him, who'd know what would happen to him. The girls wouldn't attack him when he's with Sasuke and he's sure Naruto knew that to.

Sasuke took another look at Naruto who was still glaring at him. Like he had said, Naruto was his to torment, to bully, to be taken advantage of … but now, seeing how cute he looked with the flush that appeared due to his anger and the unruly blond hair not to mention his blue eyes … Sasuke started to doubt if those were the true reasons …

**TBC**

Read & review please!


	5. 4 : It’s Not Only About Him

Disclaimer : Naruto and other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Some other pairings later on.

"bla bla" spoken

/bla bla/ thoughts

**Sunshine After the Rain**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 4 : It's Not Only About Him**

Iruka glanced at his watch once more and sighed. The usual thing. One of the reason why he had come an hour later than the appointed time but still, he was too early when it came to a meeting with the masked man.

"Hi."

Startled, Iruka almost jumped in his seat. "H- Hi."

Hatake Kakashi sat in front of Iruka. "I'm sorry I'm late. There's a girl who-"

"Liar! Can't you come up with a good excuse for once?"

"Why, aren't you cranky today." Kakashi leaned in so that his face was so close to Iruka's.

Iruka blushed at the closeness. "Sh- don't you have any class today?"

"Nope. _He_ asked me to give you something. For the boy." Kakashi passed Iruka the brown envelope in his hands. Iruka stared at it for a moment before nodding.

"It's that all?"

Kakashi looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Iruka started to fidget in his seat. "Don't you like meeting me, Iruka-san?"

"What are you talking about? It's not about me."

"You haven't forgotten about it, have you?" Kakashi sighed.

"It doesn't matter anymore." For the first time since their meeting, Kakashi mentioned about their past. How could he forget? But Kakashi was _his_ representative so he had to meet him frequently for some reasons … for Naruto's sakes.

"It's only about Naruto, then."

"He and Gaara are my only concern right now. I don't have time for anything else." Iruka added to himself/Especially for an unfaithful ex-boyfriend./

"So … do you know that right now Naruto has a relationship?"

"WHAT?" Iruka stood up in shock. There's no way Naruto didn't mention this to him. Did Gaara know?

"And do you know it's Uchiha Sasuke?"

That did it. He fainted.

44444

Neji never thought it would happen to him but it did. Since the first day he was brought into the Hyuuga family, he had asked himself why they treated Hinata as an outcast even though she's the heiress to the Hyuuga fortune. The answer made him mad. Yes, he realized how traditional the family was, but to treat their own child that way because she's a girl was unforgivable. Hinata always felt rejected by her own family which caused her to be so shy and unconfident. That's why Neji had sworn to protect her, even from her family. And he had lived up to his promise, and felt content with his role as the older brother … until Naruto came.

If it wasn't for that blond boy, there's no way Neji would let his self-control almost crumbled. He didn't hate the boy, he had told himself so many times. But that didn't stop him from brooding, even when he's in the middle of the class.

No, he never thought it would come a time for him to admit it. He was jealous. Hinata's attention for Naruto was totally not what he had expected. But he couldn't refuse Hinata's request and helped him. And the girl didn't realize it. Yes, Neji was waiting, waiting when Hinata would say the dreadful things, that she didn't need him anymore, that she had someone who would protect her … but until then, he would protect the girl … with his life.

44444

Gaara shook his head and decided it's pointless to argue with Kiba. The dog lover always pestered him to know about Naruto's new school and asked him, of all people. He thought Kiba didn't like him, or afraid of him. He was wrong. What could he tell him anyway when he didn't know the school anymore than Kiba knew him, which was almost nothing?

He had noticed the concerned look on Iruka's face ever since Naruto entered Konoha. And those phone calls he had received at some intervals from a guy named Kakashi. Were they lovers? No, that he could tell, because Iruka's face turned sad every time he received those phone calls. Once, after he talked to Kakashi, he came to Gaara's room and almost cried. Naruto wasn't at home at that time, so probably he sought for comfort from him. Gaara let Iruka hug him and cry on his shoulders that night.

He cared about Iruka, even though he didn't show it. Iruka's someone who's close enough to resemble a father for him. The thing was, he also knew that the cause of those phone calls was Naruto. There's something about Naruto's past that Iruka, and that person, Kakashi, knew.

Past was past. Back to Kiba's question. Naruto's new school. He needed information that he didn't think Naruto would happily provide. He had to resort to another means. Then he recalled one name that he hoped would help him in that matter. Rock Lee.

44444

"Where do you think you're going, dobe?"

Naruto didn't bother to look at Sasuke when he said, "Out. The hallway is empty."

"Hn. See for yourself then."

Just as Naruto stepped his left foot out, he heard a yell from somewhere. "DIE, UZUMAKI!" and a … troop of fangirls ran at him. He shrieked and retreated into the room before they reached him. From behind the door, he could hear them muttering something … not a good thing.

Sasuke's laugh made him looked at his so-called enemy once again. "So, how's the empty hallway for you?"

"Jerk."

Naruto returned to his seat. No windows to escape from with only one door leading to the hallway. He's trapped. With Sasuke. Why did the bastard stay with him anyway?

"Ne, Sasuke-teme. Don't you want to get out of here?"

"First of all, it's Sasuke-sama to you. Second of all, no, there's no point in going to class when I know everything they teach."

"Arrogant bastard."

"Hn, dobe."

He had known it's not use for trying to strike up a conversation with Uchiha, but he couldn't bear the silence anymore. Especially when he needed his help to get out of there alive. Yeah, he'd known that Sasuke's the only person who could help him but asking for Sasuke's help …

Come to think of it, that's the first time he's in Sasuke's presence that long. Not that he wanted to, especially with the girls looming around the stoic Uchiha. But now he had the time to see why the girls always made a fuss when Sasuke's anywhere in sight. He's gorgeous. Even Naruto had to admit that despite the anger he often felt for the raven-haired boy.

"No wonder they like him." He said more to himself, unaware that the Uchiha heard that too. He decided to watch the unknowing Naruto who continued to mutter under his breath.

"You look cute, you know?"

That question made Naruto jumped. "What- What are you talking about!"

"Didn't you hear me? I think you're cute."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with fear in his eyes. Sasuke's smiling to him. He closed his eyes. Rabid fangirls or not, this was a lot scarier. So he ran out of the room with Sasuke laughing behind him. He didn't even look back when he heard Lee calling him. He should though because the next thing he knew, he got run over by Sasuke's fangirls.

44444

"Stupid dobe."

That was what Naruto heard when he came to and he decided he didn't like it. "Where am I?"

"In the infirmary. Lucky for you, they didn't kill you. You should thank me."

"Thank you! THANK YOU! YOU are my problem in the first place! If it wasn't for you I'd have a normal life as a student but you ruin everything! I HATE YOU!" Naruto almost felt tears in his eyes, especially when he saw that Sasuke was least affected by that.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"Where's Lee?"

"I told him to wait outside."

"Get out."

"No."

"GET OUT!"

"You're in no place to order me around, Naruto."

Naruto realized that for the first time, Sasuke had called him by his name, without adding any insults behind it.

"I have a deal for you and I suggest you to take it for your own good." Sasuke's tone was so serious that Naruto thought he had a different personality or something. He changed so fast!

"What deal?"

44444

Shikamaru could hear Naruto's voice from his science which was located at the other wing of the school.

"NO WAY IN HELL, TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Mendokuse na."

**TBC**

I know this chapter is too short. I'll make it longer next time. About Kakashi and Iruka, I'll tell about them more in the next chapter. Please review.


	6. 5 : The Things to Forget

Disclaimer : Naruto and other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Some other pairings later on.

"bla bla" spoken

/bla bla/ thoughts

A/N : In this chapter, I'll tell you the deal. But it seems that some of the reviewers have known it. And about Naruto's past … I'll tell in a few chapters. Here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy!

**Sunshine After the Rain**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 5 : The Things to Forget**

If he weren't Uchiha Sasuke, they would say he was beaming. But he was Uchiha Sasuke, so it's not possible. But he **was** beaming. Because Naruto had decided to accept his deal. This, he had to thank his fangirls. He had proposed the deal a week ago. After that, Naruto refused to see Sasuke anywhere. Sasuke tried to talk to him but Naruto couldn't be found anywhere.

Unfortunately for Naruto and Rock Lee of course, Lee broke his arm in his training. Lee was good with paintings which was the reason Gai picked him to make a painting for the school festival. He also liked martial arts. And that's the cause of the problem. In one of his training, he broke his arm. This meant no painting.

There's someone who could paint really good, and that someone was Naruto. Lee had said that he painted better than Lee himself but Naruto denied it. Now, with Lee injured, Gai-sensei needed someone else to make a painting and that would be Naruto. The problem was the fangirls were getting aggressive day by day and though he refused to admit it, he needed Sasuke's help. And that's the reason of the smile on the Uchiha's face that day.

"Can you walk a bit faster, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke smirked. "You have to walk with me. Don't complain, dobe, or I'll leave you here."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Hn, baka."

And that's all they say along the way to the class. Sasuke would take Naruto to his class and make sure to glare at the girls, especially Sakura, before he left for his own class. But did that affect the way they treated Naruto? Hardly. Fangirls were scary, that Sasuke and Naruto concluded.

This had happen for days and everyday the smile on the Uchiha's face got wider and wider. Why was that? No one knew. But the happier Sasuke looked, the more sullen Naruto became. Because even Naruto couldn't deny that Sasuke was gorgeous and the fact that his smile attracted more fangirls made him feel threaten. More fangirls, more danger of being attacked. That equaled to have to stay with Sasuke. And that's unbearable for Naruto.

Kakashi could only shake his head when he saw the glares those fangirls directed at Naruto from behind his back. "So peaceful. I wonder when the storm will come."

55555

Uchiha Fugaku was a tall and handsome man. Everyone who saw him would say that he got a perfect life. He had a very beautiful wife, two sons who excelled in many things, and a very successful career. It's a pity that he didn't think that way.

The only thing that was successful in his life was his career. His wife had changed. Itachi … he seemed distant. He knew very well that the only reason Itachi still stayed in the mansion because he wanted to make sure Sasuke was okay. And Sasuke … the boy had changed so much that it had become difficult to look for the Sasuke whom he used to play with. Then again, at that time they hadn't been rich.

And now, the marriage … he had to keep his promise. Sasuke had to marry, he had to marry. A promise was a promise. Even when the person whom he had promised to couldn't see it happened.…

"Uchiha-sama."

The voice of his secretary brought him back from his daydreaming. Fugaku opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"Orochimaru-sama is here."

"Send him in."

Gritting his teeth, he stood up to greet the extremely pale man. One of the things he hated was to be able to maintain his calm in front of people like Orochimaru. He always played dirty in business and he didn't hesitate to resort to murder. Orochimaru was a very dangerous man, but even the most dangerous and heartless men had their own weaknesses. And Fugaku didn't want to waste any time in finding Orochimaru's.

55555

Iruka leant back on the cushion and started dozing off. Usually he wouldn't take a nap but this was a special case. Everytime he saw Kakashi, this always happened. No sleep at night. Every time …

Wasn't he good enough? Wasn't he good enough for him? Apparently not, because if he had been enough, Kakashi wouldn't have cheated on him. With a nameless stranger nonetheless. Why!

Iruka had asked himself so many times yet he couldn't find the answer. He had tried to make it work, but it's so exhausting when you're the only one who tried. Kakashi wasn't helping him and it finally crumbled. It had been … five years? Six? He didn't know. He wanted to forget. He had to forget the white haired man soon or he'd never be able to move on with his life. Ever.

Iruka closed his eyes once more, before he drifted into deep sleep.

55555

"Temeeeeeee…"

"What?"

"I'm starving …"

Sasuke only glanced up from his book for a while before he resumed to his reading. They were in the 'Sasuke's Sacred Room', as Shikamaru called it, when Naruto started to whine.

"Sasukeeeeeee …"

"You've just eaten twenty minutes ago."

"But, but, it's only one bowl and a half. It's not enough." An adorable pout made an appearance.

Twitch.

"Pleaseeeeeee?"

Sasuke had two choices in his hand. First was to give him what he wanted and second was to jump him on the spot. Being too cute had to be a crime, he decided. And spending more and more time with Naruto made him realize that the boy was completely oblivious to the charm he had. If there's anything that Sasuke wasn't immune of, it'd be Naruto.

"Fine. I'll come with you to the cafeteria. I don't think they have much ramen left though."

"Yay! Thank you, Sa-"

"On one condition."

"What condition?"

The smirk was back in full force. "I won't tell you now, dobe. Let's go."

Naruto should've been suspicious but Naruto was Naruto and when it came to ramen … let's just say that he'd regret it soon.

The cafeteria was full when they entered. Sasuke took his usual seat with Naruto in front of him. "What do you want to eat?"

"Miso ramen!"

"Two miso ramen." Sasuke said to the girl behind the counter from his seat.

"You can do that? I thought it's supposed to be self service." He whispered to Sasuke when he saw the girl nodded and started making his order.

"The rule only applies to mere people."

"I hate you sometimes." Naruto leant back against his chair.

After waiting in silence, the order came. And came also the time which Sasuke liked the most. The way Naruto's eyes would light up by the sight of the steaming bowl of ramen in front of him was so cute. Getting out of his den to see that sight was enough to make him not regretting his decision. Even with those fangirls fawning him, this sight was worth it.

"Do you want some, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Finish your meal, dobe."

Naruto was about to yell but decided against it. He knew Sasuke hated the cafeteria so for him to agree to come with him there was at least the thing he owed him. So he kept silent.

"Are you done yet, dobe?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Good. Now it's my time to collect the prize."

"Eh?" was all Naruto could say as Sasuke pulled him up and kissed him fully on the lips. In the cafeteria. In front of the whole cafeteria. Sasuke kissed him in front of the **whole** cafeteria!

Sasuke pulled away, then he looked into the confused cerulean eyes. "Let's go."

"Huh?"

Smirking, he pulled Naruto along behind him.

55555

"WHAT DID YOU DO, TEMEEEEEEEEE!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"LET ME GO!"

"No."

Back inside the room, Naruto started freaking out while Sasuke watched in total amusement. The Uchiha was evil, evil!

"Now they all will think that I'm really your boyfriend and-"

"So?"

"Eh?" the cold tone that Sasuke used stopped him mid-sentence. "Don't you feel bothered by this?"

"Why should I? The more we show them the proof that we're together, the more they'll stop annoying me."

"Yeah, and then they'll start hunting me."

Sasuke shrugged. "That's your problem."

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM, UCHIHA!"

"Whatever."

"Sasuke …"

"Yeah?"

"The lunch break is over. I have to go back to class."

"So?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. Sasuke was always like that. It seemed that he enjoyed seeing Naruto mad. This game had to end soon.

"I need you to go with me to my class, okay?"

"And why should I?"

"Because that's the least you could do after making me the target of your fangirls wrath!" finally he snapped.

"… Okay." Sasuke nodded. Naruto couldn't see the gear that turned inside his head yet seeing the look Sasuke gave him made him took a step back. Maybe accepting the deal was not such a good idea after all.

**TBC**

A/N : Orochimaru is here! Well, I can't find anyone to play the bad guy role better than him, so there he is. I love seeing Sasuke makes Naruto angry. It's so cute!

Please review!


	7. 6 : The Thing You Realize

Disclaimer : Naruto and other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Some other pairings later on.

"bla bla" spoken

/bla bla/ thoughts

**Sunshine After the Rain**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 6 : The Thing **

Naruto was always fascinated by the nine-tailed fox in the legend. He even had a pet fox which he named Kyuubi. So when Lee asked him to become his replacement for the festival, he had known what painting he would make. The problem was to find a nice place to make it. School was not an option because Sasuke wouldn't want to wait for him after school and he didn't know to what extent the girls would torture him if they ever had the chance to lay their hands upon him. So if he didn't want to walk into his own grave, Konoha was not an option.

He had made the sketches, he had the painting in his head, now how to put it on the canvas? He had tried to do it in the house, but the house was too small. There was no empty room for him to work. And he knew Gaara didn't like the smell of the paint, so he couldn't work there.

He'd been considering using the 'room' as his studio but he hadn't asked for Sasuke's permission. /Why do I have to ask for his permission? Oh yeah, that's his room. Che, I hate this. Who does he think he is/ Talking to Sasuke was not an easy job especially for Naruto. He couldn't recall the last time he talked to Sasuke without ending up at each others' throats. And after the incident in the cafeteria, it'd be best to avoid Sasuke … for now.

The blond boy realized how much Sasuke enjoyed playing with him. Probably that's why he didn't think that the kiss was something serious. Well, it could be called serious because it's his first kiss with anyone and to know that that anyone was Sasuke … for some reasons, it didn't feel wrong.

Naruto shook his head hard. /No, no time to think about that bastard. Have to find a good place./

"Na- Naruto-kun …"

"Ah, Hinata!"

The young Hyuuga smiled shyly at him. "I- I heard you're making a painting for the festival …"

"Yeah, but I don't have a place to paint. Do you know any good place, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded. "You can use my studio, Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled broadly at Hinata, making the girl blushed. "Thank you, Hinata-chan!"

"Actually, I- I'm-"

"What took you so long, dobe!" Sasuke asked him, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

Hinata went silent. Sasuke looked at the girl then he frowned. But before he could say anything, Naruto pulled him out of the class. "Come on! Let's go home!" The relief he felt that he had found a place to do his painting made him forget about his anger for the other boy.

Shaking his hand out of Naruto's grip, Sasuke scowled. He tried sending his glare at Naruto but the smile on the blond boy made him decide to keep silent, for now. He directed his eyes at the Hyuuga heiress who bowed at them and left. If Hinata's making a move on Naruto, he'd do anything in his power to stop her.

66666

"Why is he here?"

Neji couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice when he saw Naruto in the studio. It's a small studio, made for Hinata by their father. The Hyuuga heiress showed her talent in art as much as in the medical field. She would be the star in the family if only their father hadn't cared much about her gender. Neji couldn't imagine what would happen to him if he decided to kill Hinata the time she was born. But Hinata said her killing her mother in childbirth was the real reason why her father hated for her. He gave her all she wanted except his attention. He stripped her off her heritage and made an adopted son his heir. That should show her how much he hated her. Back to the problem at hand (Neji's problem by the way).

Though it's hard to tell, Hinata was very strict at keeping her privacy. That's the reason that up until now, Neji was the only one she had given the access to her studio. What changed?

"Naruto-kun is making the painting for the festival, Neji-niisan." That's what she had said to him before. At least one thing hadn't change. Hinata didn't stutter so much around him which meant she was comfortable around him. If that changed to …

Neji glared at the boy who focused on his drawing that he didn't notice Neji's glare. The glare intensified when he saw the look Hinata gave Naruto. He should leave them, he knew that. But the thought of leaving Hinata alone with Naruto was unbearable.

Misery indeed needed a friend, so Neji picked up his cell phone and started dialing Sasuke's number.

66666

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" he opened his eyes lazily. He had been deprived from his sleep by the thought of a certain blue-eyed boy at night and when he tried to take a nap, his brother had to come and disturb him.

"That's not the way to talk to your brother."

Itachi ignored the glare Sasuke gave him. "Neji called. I said you're asleep."

"So? What are you doing here?"

"He left a message." Itachi looked at his brother who had just turned his back at him. "He said that Naruto is at his house. With Hinata."

"Oh."

Itachi counted .. 3…2…1 …

"WHAT!"

66666

Neji decided he wouldn't want to be in Sasuke's car if he's the one driving it when he saw Sasuke's car stopped right in front of him ten minutes after he called him. It actually took half an hour from his house to Sasuke's and the raven-haired boy had made it in ten minutes …nope, he wouldn't want to be in that car if he wanted to stay alive.

"Where is he!"

"Calm down, Sasuke."

"CALM DOWN!"

Neji told him to come in and headed straight to the backyard. Sasuke raised his eyebrows when Neji gestured at Hinata's studio.

"They're in the studio?"

Neji nodded. His displeasure's clearly shown on his face.

"I thought Hinata never let anyone gets into her studio except you."

Neji nodded once more. This time, he glared at the door so hard that you'd thought it'd burn. Sasuke understood that time that Hyuuga Neji was jealous. /Wow, and I thought that's not possible./

"He's doing the painting inside."

"Neji, why are you telling me this?"

Neji closed his eyes. "I don't know." Then he opened the studio's door.

"Neji-niisan!"

"Hinata-sama."

Naruto nodded at Neji to greet him. Neji nodded back in response. Then …

"What are you doing here, teme!"

Sasuke ignored him. He took a look at Naruto's painting. Naruto hadn't colored it but Sasuke could see that the painting was beautiful. This boy really got talent. Not that he would admit it to him. Not now anyway.

"It's good."

"Eh?"

Naruto didn't know how to react to Sasuke's compliment. He had heard compliments before of course, but never from Sasuke. He didn't even know the boy could compliment anyone with that big ego of his. That's what he thought anyway.

"I said it's good, usuratonkachi. I think it's time for you to go home."

Naruto looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh my god! I forgot to prepare dinner! I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I have to go home now. It's seven already!"

Sasuke caught his hand just before he managed to reach the door. "I'll take you home."

Naruto didn't have the time to argue with the Uchiha so he nodded and followed Sasuke to his car. Neji cast a glance at Hinata who looked at Naruto's back with a blush on her face. Yes, Neji decided that he didn't like it one bit. Who would have thought things like this were going to happen? Not him.

66666

Gaara had the shock of his life that night when Naruto showed up with Sasuke at their doorstep. "What is he doing here?"

Gaara might not know all about what happened in Konoha but he had heard things about Sasuke that made him disliked Sasuke and worried incessantly over Naruto. So Naruto came home with Sasuke was not what he expected that night. Actually he didn't expect anything, but anything was better than that.

"He took me home. I'm sorry I'm late! I'll prepare the dinner now, Gaara."

"It's okay. You go upstairs and take a shower. I'll prepare the dinner."

"But-"

"No buts. Go."

Naruto sighed and took his way to his room. Sasuke was preparing to leave when he heard Gaara called him. "Uchiha, you can come in and join us for dinner if you want to."

Sasuke stared at Gaara for a moment before nodding.

66666

When Naruto saw Sasuke at the dinner table, he wasn't too surprised. Gaara was not the type of person who wanted to owe people too much. With Sasuke taking Naruto home, it's Gaara's way in thanking him. Naruto could see Sasuke didn't like Gaara very much and that feeling was mutual.

"Miso ramen!"

Sasuke looked at the bowl in front of him with strong distaste and even when Gaara didn't like ramen, the look on Sasuke's face was worth it. They ate in silence. Naruto had tried to strike up a conversation but believe me, trying to talk to Gaara and Sasuke? Not even Naruto succeeded.

"I'll wash the dishes." Naruto said when they're finished. That left Sasuke alone with Gaara alone. Another silence ensued.

"Well, I have to go now."

"I'll take you to the door."

Gaara opened the door for Sasuke. That time, he didn't see anger or anything inside the red-haired boy's eyes. Nothing. Unlike when he talked to Naruto. He could see emotions in those eyes when he looked at Naruto, when he talked to him. He felt a sudden interest in Naruto's relationship with the older boy because he's sure as hell not Naruto's brother.

"You said you're going to leave."

Sasuke nodded.

"Listen, I don't know what you're planning but whatever it is, Uchiha, leave Naruto out of this!"

Then there was emotion. Anger and most of all hatred. Sasuke looked at him in the eyes and said, "I can't."

Gaara clenched his fist in fury but he wasn't prepared when he heard what Sasuke's said later. "I care too much for him."

66666

Iruka stepped into the room reluctantly. Kakashi threw his jacket on the couch and started taking off his shoes. Iruka ignored him. He took a look around the room and he realized that there's only one bed there. A frown appeared on his face. There's no way he'd spend the night with Kakashi on the same bed. But he had no choice anyway. The hotel only had one room left and they had to take it.

You'd think that time could mend the wound in his heart. Well, it couldn't. Not when he had to face the cause of his suffering every month. And it became more and more often lately. He didn't hate Kakashi but the term 'forgive and forget' was easier said than done.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No."

Iruka dropped himself on the couch and leaned against it. The masked man looked at him with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Do you hate me, Iruka?"

"No."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Do I have to?"

Iruka kept his eyes away from Kakashi. If only he could drive home right then. The thing was, he couldn't. Kakashi owned the car. After surviving hours with him in the car when he came there, he's also stuck in that place. It's in the middle of the night and they had nowhere else to go. So they went to find a hotel. He couldn't recall the place's name. He only knew that _He_ owned it and there's someone he needed to check up on every once in a while.

Someone Naruto knew or to be exact, someone he had known and forgotten.

Like he had wished to do to Kakashi. To forget. But he was too real to be forgotten, too close.

"Iruka …"

"I'll sleep on the couch."

Kakashi sighed. "Don't worry. Even as much as I want to, I won't molest you when you sleep. I'll sleep here on the couch. You sleep on the bed."

That's the last thing Kakashi said to him all night.

66666

Sasuke stared at the ceiling. The clock had struck midnight and he couldn't close his eyes. Everytime he did, he saw Naruto. More and more he was drawn to him. His smile, his laugh … Sasuke saw Naruto as someone he could never become. He hated his life so much that he wanted people to feel it too, which was one of the reasons he started bullying people. Then the boy came. He destroyed Sasuke's way of life just by coming into it. No, wait. Sasuke was the one who forced him into his life. It seemed that the plan was backfired.

He remembered what he had told Gaara before. He wouldn't admit about his sudden change of feelings towards Naruto, how happy he was when Naruto accepted the deal. It's not about the deal. It's about Naruto. He had told himself that it's all because he wanted to get rid of the girls and he used Naruto to do it. That's all. But he knew it wasn't the truth. What head drawn him to Naruto he wondered?

The first time he saw Naruto, he knew the boy had a happy life. At least from what he saw. That's why he wanted to break him, to make him feel what he felt. Miserable. But later, he found out that happy life was not known to Naruto until five years before, when Iruka adopted him. Then why could he be that cheerful? Didn't he want to know his real parents who abandoned him? The boy was a mystery to him.

The more he knew him, the more he liked him. Naruto had the talent to make people love him. Like he did to Iruka, Gaara, Lee, … and Sasuke …

"Naruto …"

Would he tell Naruto? That's the real question here. Would he swallow his pride and admit his affection to Naruto, the one he disguised, hid behind the bullying, the insults … the kiss …? Would he?

66666

Shikamaru stared at the screen in front of him. No, it couldn't be right. There, on the screen was the data he collected about Naruto for Sasuke. The first time he checked the blond boy's background, he was surprised on how little he could find. This was a challenge to Shikamaru. Even though it would be too troublesome, but how could it be that Konoha accepted a student with no distinct background? Unless they hid it somewhere else. So Shikamaru ran a thorough check on Naruto, anything he could find, and what he found shocked him even more.

Uzumaki Naruto was dead in a car accident nine years ago.

**TBC**

A/N : Another chapter finished! It's getting angsty here. Sorry. I'll make it more cheerful next time. I think the story goes to fast so I'm going to slow down in the next chapters. Probably I'll tell more about Sasuke and Naruto.

Yeah, Neji likes Hinata. I hope things will work out for them somehow. Kiba and Shino will be in the next chapter along with Kankuro and Temari.

AND Sasuke realizes his feelings for Naruto! But he won't admit soon. Oh and Mendokuse means troublesome. Shikamaru really loves this word.

Review please!


	8. 7 : In the Eyes of a Fox

Disclaimer : Naruto and other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Some other pairings later on.

"bla bla" spoken

/bla bla/ thoughts

**Sunshine After the Rain**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 7 : In the Eyes of a Fox **

"Ne, Kyuubi … what do you think happened to Sasuke?"

Kyuubi looked at his owner and tilted his head. Naruto laughed and picked him up. "You know, I always thought that he was happy, that he bullied people because he had everything. But now … I don't know … he never talks about his family and when anyone brings them up, he'll look angry."

Naruto patted Kyuubi's head. "Tomorrow there'll be a festival at school. I want to take you with me but I don't think they'll allow me."

"But since I've never listened to them, I won't start now."

77777

Kyuubi decided that being Naruto's pet was hard most of the times. He liked to do things that people called pranks. Well, Naruto said it was to lighten up the situation. He liked to be in the center of everyone attention, but it looked like he changed in Konoha. Kyuubi could see the looks the other students gave them and he didn't like it. Where were Kiba and Shino, Naruto's best friends from junior high? He liked them very much even though they had weird sense in choosing pets.

Kiba had a big doghouse for his dogs, but he liked Akamaru the most out of them. Shino? He loved bugs. He knew any kinds of bugs that existed on earth and it's not exaggerating. He even had bugs behind his clothes. Talk about weird.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?"

"WHAT DOBE! TEME!"

And Uchiha Sasuke walked into the picture. That's the first time Kyuubi saw Sasuke, but he felt that he knew the boy long time ago from what Naruto told him. And he didn't like Sasuke too. Arrogant, cold hearted bastard, Naruto always said.

Sasuke looked at the fox and practically fumed. Said fox was lounging in Naruto's arm and Naruto looked at him with such affection. He hated Kyuubi. And he didn't mind showing it to Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Stop it, Sasuke! You're scaring him." Naruto said when he saw Sasuke gave Kyuubi his best glare.

"Whatever. Lee's looking for you." With another glare at the fox, he left.

77777

"Really, Sasuke, to get jealous over a fox?"

"Shut up, Itachi. Why are you here anyway!"

Itachi gave him the Uchiha smirk. Hey, Sasuke's not the only Uchiha. He knew Sasuke wouldn't like seeing him in the festival but he had to come. Their parents were the biggest donators after all. Since they were busy so they sent Itachi instead because Sasuke was still a student there. He had to go as a student, not as the Uchiha representative. Sasuke wouldn't like it when he heard it though.

"The usual. Mom and Dad can't come."

Yeah, the usual. They never showed up there. Not on parent's day, not on any school festivals, not when it concerned Sasuke. Sasuke looked at his brother with anger in his eyes. /But they're always there for you. Never for me./

"And I want to see your little dobe-chan."

"What! Who- Wh-?"

"Uzumaki Naruto …"

"Stay away from him!"

Itachi laughed. To Sasuke it sounded very bad, caused him to turn around and left his aniki behind. The truth was Itachi was glad to see his brother held something for the boy. /That would make him the first person who could get his attention in a good way after so long. We have failed long time ago, haven't we, okasan/

"Aren't you Itachi-sama?"

Itachi turned around to the source of the voice. The pink-haired girl squealed in delight when she saw that her guess was right. Itachi gave her his best smile, which caused the girl to drop unconscious due to lack of oxygen. Her face was flushed.

"Stupid forehead girl. We're sorry to bother you, Itachi-sama."

Ino, the other girl, bowed at Itachi before leaving Sakura on the floor, out cold. Ino had realized that she couldn't get Sasuke the way she wanted him to and she also realized that she didn't want it. Naruto had accepted her apology and he also saw her as a friend. The problem was when she decided to quit as a fangirl, the other girls accused here for betraying them. Of course that's true in a way. The one who hated her decision the most was Sakura.

/She should be glad that I won't be her rival anymore. Weird./

And she had a new target anyway so she'd better get going. The janitor would deal with the forehead girl anyway. But seeing Itachi-sama that close was bliss. With an evil grin plastered on her face, she took out a hidden camera she used to take Itachi's picture. The girls would love it!

77777

Naruto ran into Kiba and Shino on his way to the exhibition hall. Kiba with Akamaru on his shoulder and Shino with his bugs … somewhere.

"Kiba! Shino!"

"Naruto!"

Kiba ruffled Naruto's already messed up hair with big grin on his face. "Hey, you don't look taller!"

"Thanks for your information." He pouted.

Shino smiled, seeing the two loud boys. Naruto smiled back. Shino was a silent type. Not the type Kiba would hang out with but that's what happened. Other than Naruto, Kiba's best friend was the bug boy. That's what they called him in junior high and it seemed that he had no problem with the nickname.

"This place is nice." Shino said.

"I know. I'm glad to be here."

Naruto gave them his famous grin before saying, "I have to go now. Have fun, guys!"

Kiba looked at the retreating boy then at Shino. "Hey, have you seen Iruka and Gaara yet?"

"No."

"I wonder where they are."

77777

Surprisingly, Gaara was with Lee. Naruto nearly had a heart attack when he saw Gaara smiled at Lee when he talked about the power of youth. Gaara was not known for his smile. There were so few people had seen the smile that Naruto almost thought he couldn't. But he smiled on some occasions. At him. At Iruka. And now, at Lee.

"Oh, hello Naruto."

"Hi. This is the painting. Where should I put it?"

"Wow. It's beautiful. Full of spirits!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Er, Gai-sensei?"

"Oh, Gai-sensei is arranging the paintings there." Lee pointed at the other corner of the room. "Give the painting to him."

"Okay."

Naruto ran to Gai-sensei to see that he was talking to someone. The painting fell onto the carpet soundlessly.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke who were walking into the hall saw Naruto shivering uncontrollably. "Are you okay?"

"I-"

His tear made its way down Naruto's cheeks. Silently, Sasuke picked the painting up and handed it to Naruto. The boy took it with trembling hands. "Let's go out, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

77777

After leaving the painting in Lee's hands, Sasuke took Naruto outside for fresh air. He had calmed down a bit, but still crying. When Sasuke asked him why he was crying, he couldn't put his fingers to it. He didn't know. The tears flown out by itself. As to what triggered it, that would be the man he saw talking to Gai-sensei. Or to be precise, the man who was beside the man talking to Gai-sensei.

Pale skin, long hair … so many people fitted the characteristics. Who was it? He didn't know. He didn't remember.

"Sasuke, I'm okay now."

"Just stay here a little bit longer. Your eyes are still red."

Sasuke never spoke to him that gentle. He didn't talk much, but he sat with him and stay with him. That's enough.

"What happened?"

"I don't know either. I saw the man and all hell breaks loose. I don't even remember where I've seen him before."

They stayed together there for some time before Naruto asked, "Where's Kyuubi?"

77777

The fox was walking down the hall with caution. So many feet … he had to be careful or else he'd get stomped by one of the people there. Where's Naruto? He wanted to call his owner, but he's only a fox. What could he do? And in a large place like that …

"A fox! Kawaiiiiiii!"

"So cute!"

"So tiny!"

Ugh, girls. Naruto had told him about what the girls in Konoha did to him. Please, let anyone above hear his plea. Don't let any of the girls catch him. With that, he ran.

"Don't run, foxy."

"We won't hurt you."

/Like hell you won't/ Kyuubi ran as fast as he could. He didn't know how far he ran until a man picked him up. He struggled, he did, but he was a fox. What could he do?

"What are you doing here, little fox?"

The man with a covered eye and mask. Weird. He struggled once more to no avail.

"Naughty, aren't you? Where did you come from?"

"Kyuubi!"

The masked man turned his head to Iruka, who ran at him. He snatched Kyuubi out of Kakashi's hand and patted his head. "What are you doing here alone? Did you lose Naruto?"

Kyuubi nodded his head vigorously. The relief of seeing Iruka was too much. He nearly cried in sheer happiness. But he hadn't escaped yet. The weird man was still there. In the hands of a person he knew, he felt a little bit confident so he sent Kakashi his version of death glare. The white haired man only stared at him.

"Naruto's pet, huh, Iruka?"

The shorter man sighed. "Yes."

"Pets aren't allowed here, you know."

"I know and I believe Naruto knows this too. But this is his first exhibition in high school and he wants to share it with Kyuubi …"

"Kyuubi?" Kakashi believed he had heard the name before.

Iruka nodded his head. "Well, it's time to look for Naruto. Bye, Kakashi."

Without hearing Kakashi's words, he left as fast as he came.

77777

Orochimaru stared at the painting in front of him in disbelief. There stood in the middle of the painting was a nine-tailed fox. Its tails held up high, the fire behind it caused it to stand out even more. What stunned him was the way it was drawn, the style the painter used to make it.

"He's supposed to be dead." Orochimaru clenched his fist tightly. "Kabuto."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed at him.

"Find out who made this painting."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru turned to leave. The frown on his face was clear for everyone to see. He chanted over and over in his head /He's dead! Kyuubi is dead! I've killed him/

**TBC**

A/N : Ha ha ha! More Orochimaru and Sakura bashing! My apology to all Sakura's fans. I don't hate her, but I can't say that I like her. Next chapter will show Naruto's weakness and more NejiHina. Read and review!


	9. 8 : Truth and

Disclaimer : Naruto and other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Some other pairings later on.

"bla bla" spoken

/bla bla/ thoughts

**Sunshine After the Rain**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 8 : Truth and … **

"What are you saying, Shikamaru? Naruto is a ghost!"

Sasuke glared at the lazy boy in front of him who had just told him that Uzumaki Naruto was dead. Something he couldn't believe. No sane person would believe it anyway.

"No. I'm just saying that he's dead. That could mean that he's not the real Uzumaki Naruto. But …"

"But?" Sasuke didn't like it even more.

"Look at the picture."

Shikamaru handed him a printout picture of the newspaper. In the picture were the whole Uzumaki family. A tall blond man with a beautiful young lady beside him and a small boy whose hands were held by his parents. A boy that resembled Naruto.

"It's..."

"Sasuke, if the Uzumaki Naruto we know is not a fraud then someone faked his death."

"But why?"

"I don't know. We don't even know if he's the real one or not."

Sasuke frowned. He was right before. Naruto was not an ordinary boy.

88888

Naruto sulked in front of the window. Out on the beach were his friends, playing in the water, looking for some shells. Him? He's in the villa, not even bothering to join them. Why should he? Everyone had asked him to come, even Hinata made a face that made Neji nearly strangled him. What was wrong with people that day?

He knew he's in a sour mood, but he couldn't help it. Where was he again? He didn't remember the island's name but that island was Uchiha's and it's located in the far, far south from Japan because it's autumn in Japan and the weather there was as hot as the oven. Even when he had turn on the air conditioner, he could feel the heat getting to him. Blame Sasuke who decided out of nowhere that he would join in their vacation. He was shocked when Sasuke showed up in front of his house with a suitcase in his hand at five in the morning that day. He remembered asking, "Are you running away from home, Sasuke?" and got whacked on the head because of that.

Sasuke threw his clothes into the suitcase and dragged Naruto with him after telling Iruka they're going for a vacation with their friends. Iruka didn't have the chance to say that it's not even holiday.

"What are you doing there, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto threw him a glare and resumed his sulking. He hated the sea. Not that he knew the reason, he just hated it. The sound of the waves rolling to the beach … it sent him shivering down his spine. Noticing the lack of response from the blond, Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto ignored him and let's just say that Sasuke had never been ignored before. He's always the center of the attention. There's only one person who's brave enough to ignore him and it's the boy in front of him.

"Answer me!"

Naruto turned around to face a worried and pissed Sasuke. He was shocked. The almighty Uchiha Sasuke was worried! Hell, it's not possible! But still …

"I wanna go out."

"Didn't say you can't."

Naruto threw the cushion he was holding at Sasuke who dodged it and stormed out of the room, leaving Sasuke with his own thoughts. If he knew …

Now, where to go? He wandered inside the villa, trying to find something interesting to do when his eyes stumbled across a familiar painting. Yes, the painting of a ninetailed fox. Signed by Kyuubi.

/Kyuubi/

"You like that painting?"

Naruto turned around to face the source of the voice. A tall black-haired that looked so much like Sasuke. Not his brother though. Too old to be his brother. "…Yes."

"This painting was made by a very famous Japanese painter. An artist to the bone." The smile on his face was so soft which made Naruto wondered if that would be what Sasuke looked like when he smiled.

"You know the painter?"

A sad look made its way across the man's face. "Yes, I knew him."

"Knew?"

"Uchiha-sama, the meeting is starting."

The man nodded at the woman beside him and started to walk away. Suddenly he stopped and said to Naruto, "Please take care of my son, Naruto."

"Eh?"

Then the man left. Naruto stared at the retreating back, thinking /What the hell/

"So, you've met otousan." Another man came up beside him, causing him to jup in surprise. "Hi, I'm Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"I know. Sasuke's told me about you."

Naruto couldn't shake off the curiosity of what Sasuke had told about him to his brother and Itachi saw that. "Actually he didn't tell me directly but I could see his mood getting better, all thanks to you."

"Eh?"

"Come on. I'll show you something, but don't tell Sasuke."

Again, his curiosity got the better of him so he followed Itachi who smirked.

88888

Meanwhile, Sasuke was glaring at one of the maid working in the villa who had just told him then every member of his family was there. He had made sure the villa was not used before he took them there. He asked the other to join him with Naruto so that Naruto wouldn't run away. He even asked the Hyuuga girl to come even though he started hating her. And now, his family was there too. So much for an unforgettable vacation.

"Is Itachi here?"

The maid didn't dare to look at Sasuke's eyes. If looks could kill, she would be a bloody poodle right now. "Ye- Yes, he is, Sasuke-sama." Then she ran away.

"What's bothering you?"

"Don't you think it's troublesome to ask many things? Why are you doing it so much lately?" Sasuke snapped.

"Feel like it."

"Itachi's here."

"So?" Neji asked from beside Shikamaru. He had come back from the beach cause Hinata wanted to take a bath after playing there. Neji was there to protect her, remember? Nothing to do with making sandcastles and all, nothing!

"So! He annoys the hell out of me! He's an older brother from hell! Not the first time he wants to interfere with my life."

"That's what siblings do, I think." Shikamaru said, though not based from experience because he had no siblings so to speak. His parents said he had a brother once but they didn't to talk about him. Wonder why.

"He cares about you."

"I don't need it."

Neji looked up from his Hinata observing and asked, "What's the latest thing he annoys you with?"

"He wants to know about Naruto, that nosy brother."

Shikamaru knew where Neji's answer would lead and he was amazed that Sasuke hadn't realized it yet. "You do realize that now Naruto is wandering around the villa on his own and with your brother ro-"

Sasuke didn't hear Shikamaru's words till the end because he was running out of the room to look for Naruto. /Before Itachi has the time to do anything to my Naruto../

88888

Naruto gulped as he saw the big room he was brought into. "Here we are." Itachi said, pulling Naruto deeper into the room. It was a living room, with many fluffy couches and a wide screen TV at the end of the room. And Naruto realized that it's a private room, a **very** private one. On the wall, the pictures of the family were hanged. Most of them were Itachi when he was still a little boy. Some of them had Sasuke in it.

"He is cute, isn't he?"

Naruto noticed that the Uchiha said 'is' instead of 'was' but didn't say anything. He had to admit that Sasuke was cute in the pictures. He wondered if there's still the cute boy inside the I'm-so-cool-I-can-freeze-the-hell-over Sasuke. He was too fascinated with the pictures that he didn't notice someone stepped into the room.

The woman looked at the blond in surprise. Then with a calm voice, she asked, "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto jumped at the voice. /Why do people keep sneaking up on me today/ Couldn't find his voice, he nodded.

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. Please sit down." The woman gestured towards the couch. Naruto took a seat in front of her. "Itachi, close the door."

Naruto started to feel uneasy at the whole situation. But the warm smile he received from the black-haired woman had calmed him a bit. A cup of hot tea was served in front of him by a maid who immediately backed out of the room.

"I've heard about you from Itachi, Naruto-san."

/What's with people hearing things about me lately/ He nodded.

"Sasuke is a good boy. Please, be patient to him. He has some troubles to deal with that even we can't get through to him. Only you can."

Naruto almost choked on his tea. Seeing the look Mikoto was giving him, he was sure it wasn't a joke. What the hell was going on!

"I know you must be surprised, Naruto-san, but I need to talk to you, fast, before Sasuke finds out about this. Like I said, he has a lot of things to deal with. I can't tell you right now because it's not my right to do it but I can say it has something to do with his self-consciousness."

Naruto snorted at that. Not that he wasn't being polite or anything but Sasuke and self-consciousness didn't stand in the same sentence. No one would associate Sasuke with that but seemingly, his own mother would. Would and did.

"He didn't show it but he was depressed. We tried to do something, believe me, Naruto-san, we tried very hard, to no avail."

"Why do you think I can do it?"

"You're our last hope." Mikoto sighed sadly. "Now, he has to deal with the marriage his father has arranged for him, but-"

"Marriage?"

Mikoto looked at the boy whose face was crazed with a deep frown. So Sasuke hadn't mentioned the marriage to the boy. Poor boy. "Yes, a marriage. Didn't he tell you?"

Naruto shook his head, feeling a bit hurt without knowing why.

88888

By the time Sasuke found him, the blond had done talking with the Uchiha's mother. He was sitting at the balcony, alone with his thoughts. "I finally find you!"

Naruto gave him a wary look then turned away. Sasuke sat at the seat in front of him with a very dejected look on his face. "Look, if you by any chance meet my brother, just run away. You don't need to listen to-"

"Why didn't you tell me about your marriage?"

"My what!"

"Don't act stupid, Sasuke! Your marriage!" Naruto didn't know why he was so angry at the thought of Sasuke marrying someone. And to lash it out at the raven-haired boy was not a very good idea. Naruto got up from his seat and ran out to the beach.

88888

"Open the door, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, banging the door with his fist.

"Do you want to destroy the door, Sasuke?" the older boy said while opening the door. He barely missed the punch Sasuke sent him.

"Why did you tell him about the marriage?"

"Why does it bother you anyway? Foolish little brother."

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. How he wished to wipe that smirk off of his brother's face. "Don't come near Naruto ever again, Itachi! Don't interfere with my life! You can marry the girl for all I care! I won't marry her!"

"You'll regret saying that, Sasuke, believe me."

He gave Itachi a disgusted glare and walked away.

88888

Naruto was walking numbly along the shore. Hearing the sound of the waves near him was soothing, yet it gave him a bit of fright. Something about it sent a chill down his spine for a reason he didn't know about. Times like this made him wonder about his past. His parents, his family. Iruka seemed to know something about it yet he didn't tell him anything. Why, he didn't know. Everytime he asked, Iruka would change the subject and then he'd forget about it. He had a family but he wanted to know his biological family, if his parents abandoned him or not.

/Of course they abandoned me. Why else would I be in the orphanage in the first place/

"HELP!"

"Good afternoon, Uzumaki-san."

The man known as Kabuto stood before him with a look that Naruto considered dangerous. Especially when he felt he had seen the man before. Recently … and … before that. As the man stepped closer, Naruto's feet were itching to run. His mind was screaming at him to run away. And he tried, but his feet, though wanted to run, couldn't move even for an inch. Kabuto's hand reached out to him and he stepped closer …

**TBC**

A/N : Sorry for the late update! Writer's block … not to mention the assignment I have to do so …. I'll try to update sooner next time. I even write this one in my classroom. (Sigh.)

Read and review, please. That's what keeps my going. (give a pleading look to all the readers) …


	10. 9 : Under the Same Sky

Disclaimer : Naruto and other characters are not mine.

Warning : SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Some other pairings later on.

"bla bla" spoken

_Bla bla bla_ thoughts

**Sunshine After the Rain**

**By Misaki Sakura**

**Chapter 9 : Under the Same Sky**

"Naruto!"

Kabuto stopped just right in front of the trembling boy. Sasuke ran quickly to Naruto's side and held his hand. The glare he gave Kabuto didn't falter the man. The bespectacled man just gave Naruto a smile and bowed at him and Sasuke before leaving.

_This is interesting._ Kabuto thought as he left the two boys.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke worriedly asked. If the trembling hand in his was any indication, then the boy was definitely terrified.

"Sasuke … who was that?"

"Kabuto, Orochimaru's assistant. Why? Do you know him?"

Naruto shook his head slowly. He didn't know what to say about it. Kabuto … he didn't remember … but he was sure he was scared at the man. The beach… Kabuto … and … Orochimaru …? He didn't want to be idle about his past anymore. No matter what Iruka said, he would find out about his past.

99999

"I'm not sure, Orochimaru-sama, but the boy has a striking resemblance with Kyuubi's son."

"I don't care who he is, Kabuto." Orochimaru said from his desk. After the school festival, Kabuto started searching for the painting, then he found out about Naruto. Surprising, yes, and a bit impossible but that's what he found. Especially when he knew about Sasuke. So he followed them to the villa. The guard had known him as Orochimaru's subordinate and let him in. And there he found Naruto at the beach. Surprise number two. If it weren't for Sasuke, he'd know more from the boy himself. The terrified look on his face was slowly assuring him that he was really the Uzumaki Naruto they're looking for. And somehow he couldn't find the will to tell Orochimaru about it. Later … he had to be certain.

"But if he showed any resemblance to Uzumaki Naruto, then you may as well kill him. He could be a threat if he **is** Naruto."

Kabuto wanted to ask what threat could a simple sixteen-year-old boy became but decided against it. He'd known better than to question Orochimaru's orders. Kyuubi … nine years ago … it came haunting him again. He wondered if he could get any sleep that night.

99999

Neji looked at Hinata who was talking with Shikamaru from his seat. Maybe it wouldn't be bad if he tell Hinata about his feelings but he didn't want her to act weird around him. He wanted her to see him as she saw Naruto. Naruto … even Neji would admit he was jealous. Though he felt sorry for the boy and envied him. Well, it might be because of they didn't know their family, they real family. The differences were Naruto forgot his family but he had one before. Neji? He didn't have any. From his nanny, he heard that the Head of the Hyuuga Clan paid some money to his family. What kind of family would sell their own kin? The Hyuuga couldn't be constituted as a family to him. He was a subordinate, not a family. He did bear their name but that's the only thing that connected them.

"Neji-niisan …"

"Ah, Hinata-sama. Is there anything wrong?"

Hinata shook her head. The smile she sent Neji was enough to make the boy felt light headed. If there's anything good in the Hyuuga family, it was that he had met Hinata. If it weren't for the girl, he would've …

"Neji-niisan, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here."

Neji nodded. The thing that he cherished was Hinata's smile and he'd do anything to protect it, even if he had to face the Hyuuga clan for it. He took the girl's hand in his and walked with her to the villa. Blushing, Hinata smiled.

99999

Shikamaru stared at the cellphone in his lap and sighed. Fifteen miss calls and ten messages, all came from one number. Ino's. The girl was his first love, if he would give his feelings a name. Shikamaru was not stupid and he didn't bother to deny it. Too troublesome. But he knew Ino had never thought about him as more than a friend. Twelve years were a long time. Could he wait anymore? Ino tried to reach him, probably since she knew he would be with Sasuke. Why bother answering only to cause himself more pain?

The sky was getting darker and the cold air shot chill down his spine but he could bring himself to get up. The sound of the waves gave him a feeling of contentment. It felt good to blend in the nature, out of the hectic life in the city. Out of his feelings … away from Ino for once …

99999

Itachi looked at the photograph in his hand. He unconsciously smiled. The picture was taken about ten years ago, when they were still a family. A family … a word that's hard to describe. That was the time when Sasuke saw him as a brother he looked up to. That's when their father wasn't to preoccupied with his plan to take revenge for his friend that he started abandoning them. That's before they found out about his father's other son, somewhere out there.

He remembered the day they found out about it. Sasuke was so shocked that he locked himself in his room for days. When he finally came out, he would never be the same. Itachi knew Sasuke blamed himself for everything that happened in the family. He knew because of his success in his studies, Sasuke felt like he was nothing, that he would always be the second in the family. That's when he started making troubles at school. His grades were high but his attitude brought troubles. No one dared to say anything to Fugaku, no one, not even their mother. Years past and nothing changed, the damaged had been done. Sasuke hated his family even more, but he couldn't leave the house because his mother cried. Itachi knew fully well that when given the chance, Sasuke wouldn't bother to look back. He lived in a big yet empty house. No acknowledgement from his father, the feeling he had when he knew his father was taking care of another son when he was abandoning the one he had at home …

Itachi sighed. Every time he saw the photo, every time he remembered the way they used to be, it hurt. It hurt to see their mother grew thinner and thinner everyday, her face stained with tears. Sasuke would think it's because of their father but Itachi knew the tears were for Sasuke. Sometimes he wanted to kick his brother for his stupidity. If only he would tell them his feelings … but Sasuke would never do that.

Itachi knew, but he stayed silence. In that silence he watched his family slowly crumbled and it only took a little more time before it would be gone, but it was stopped. The destruction was stopped, by a smiling blond with an unknown past.

Sasuke changed. The heart they, he and his mother, tried to reach was opened for the boy. Sasuke always got what he wanted as long as he could buy it. He would resort to any means in getting what he wanted, including the boy, but that's the first time Itachi saw Sasuke so determined to protect something. His possessiveness maybe, but no, Sasuke was not possessive. He could buy anything he wanted, but not Naruto. Itachi hoped what Sasuke felt for the boy wasn't a mere curiosity. Then again, Sasuke never protected anything like he protected the boy.

Now, Itachi saw a side of his brother he had never thought existed. Funny thing was he was happy, incredibly happy. His brother was not as heartless as he thought he might be. And he deeply thanked Naruto for that. That's why he made a promise, that anyone who dared to hurt the people, who could bring his brother's smiles back, would be severely punished and he wouldn't hesitate in doing that.

99999

"I've met the boy."

Fugaku looked up from his paperwork and stared at his wife. Said wife calmly took a seat on one of the couches and looked back at her husband.

"I see. So how was he?"

"He's nice. A good boy. Unfortunately his past was so sad …"

Fugaku nodded. "I know you'd like him."

Mikoto sent him her brightest smile she could muster. "Of course. He had managed to make my son smile again. Don't you think that won't satisfy the heart of a mother?"

"Must you make things dramatic?"

"Only for you, my dear. But really, he had changed Sasuke in so many ways. And the boy hadn't realized it."

"Which one?"

Mikoto closed her eyes and smiled. "Both."

"You're probably right."

"He looks a lot like his father."

Fugaku looked once more at his smiling wife before nodding. "Yes, he does."

99999

Sakura sat down on one of the benches in the park. The fallen leaves made a nice view that time of the year. Autumn … and soon it'd be winter. At times like this she would look back on the year and decided what to do next year. Weird, but even Sakura needed some time alone. Especially after Naruto's appearance. She was spoilt, yes, but that didn't mean she was foolish enough not to know when to step back. The game was not funny anymore.

She remembered four years ago, the starting of her rivalry with Ino. She didn't like Sasuke that much. Sure, he was cool and smart and rich, he had everything that would make any girls swoon. Sakura did at first but it was a mere crush. Nothing more. She kept doing all those things, the fangirl club and stuff, because she thought it's the only thing that amused Ino lately. But she wanted to stop now. And maybe, just maybe, she could ask Ino to stop too. But first, she had to apologize.

99999

Ino glared at her cellphone for the umpteenth time that day. Shikamaru didn't answer to her calls and she felt angrier and angrier. Why would Shikamaru avoid her? Despite what others thought about her, Ino did care about other people. Shikamaru was one of the people she cared the most. They were friends since … she couldn't remember. They'd been friends as long as she remembered. And not even once he had let her down. Why now?

She knew she had done bad things and when she thought about it, she felt ashamed. But she liked Sasuke very much. It's not a wrong thing to like someone, right? Even though Sasuke had been cold to her, Ino wouldn't give up. She would make Sasuke hers, with Shikamaru's help or not, and she wouldn't stop, not until Sasuke was hers.

99999

Iruka rubbed his temple in annoyance. His cellphone hadn't stop ringing since two hours ago. He knew who was calling him and he didn't feel any inclination to answer it. But he couldn't work with it constantly ringing and he couldn't turn it off in case his editor called to check up on his work. No, Kakashi always chose a bad time to call and he hated it.

"What do you want?"

"Wow, what happened to you? You sound tired."

"Shut up, Kakashi. What do you want? I have fifty pages to be finished by tomorrow and I don't want to waste my time."

"Relax. How about going to the movies this weekend?"

"… Bye."

"Wait, wait. Jeez. Fine. It seems like Orochimaru has seen Naruto."

"What?!"

"My source told me. And he's planning something bad. You'd better watch out and take care of Naruto too. As long as he's with Sasuke, he'll be fine but when he's with you or Gaara, don't let your guards down. Orochimaru is dangerous. I don't want anything to happen."

Iruka held his cellphone tightly. "I'll take care of Naruto."

"I mean, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Iruka stayed silent for a few moments and sighed. "I can take care of myself but thank you. Now, will you please leave me to my work?"

Kakashi laughed. "Okay. That offer is still valid, you know."

"… I'll call you later." Then he hung up.

Iruka sighed deeply. He wanted to run away, far, far away from Kakashi, but he couldn't. For Naruto and Gaara, he had to stay. Gaara, sometimes he felt that he had neglected him. But he understood. He knew Gaara would understand. Their world revolved around Naruto for some reasons beyond their realization. Sometimes Iruka thought what if Naruto had been gone. Would Gaara be there with him or would he leave? Iruka wondered the question but was afraid to know the answer. What about Kakashi? He didn't want to think about the silver-haired man anymore. The thoughts sickened him … everytime he thought about how easy he was to be fooled… he didn't want to hate him, which was the reason he didn't want to get involved with him anymore. He's afraid he would end up hating the man he loved. Iruka was afraid to hate people, even if those people had hurt him before. And still hurting him without realizing it…

99999

"Gaara, what's wrong with you?"

Gaara looked up and gave his sister a stare. He noticed Kankurou also gave him a strange look though he didn't say anything. The red head shook his head and kept silent. Nothing was wrong yet he didn't feel it right either. Iruka had been acting weird. That Kakashi whatever must have something to do with that fact. Naruto was not well either. Everything was weird. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe he could talk to something about it, but not his family. They always thought he was weird. They were even afraid of him for no reason. Some people didn't have any problem in hating him, which was the reason why he practiced all the time. Though he didn't look like it, Gaara was strong.

"Gaara?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped.

He couldn't understand them as they couldn't understand him. He had known from the beginning that even though they didn't hate him like most members of his family did, Temari and Kankurou couldn't stand him. Maybe because they still saw him as the cause for their mother's death. So what's the point of the regular meetings they'd been doing?

"Gaara, you know you can talk to us about anything."

Gaara could see something flicker in her eyes as she said those words. Hurt? Lost? Time to act as a caring family? It's too late. He had his family now, somewhere he knew he belonged to. Iruka and Naruto. And that's all that mattered.

"I think it's time for us to stop pretending."

"Gaara, what are you talking about?"

Gaara stood. He saw Kankurou moved as if to protect Temari. Yes, they're definitely afraid of him. Like he would attack Temari … He gave them a quick nod and left. And he didn't look back, even to see the tears on Temari's face or Kankurou's look of relief. Not even a black haired boy who look at his back with a surprised look.

99999

And under the same sky, they sought resolution and salvation for their problems.

**TBC**

A/N:Hi! Long time no see… Sorry for the long update. It's been hectic these days but I'll try to update sooner. There's no much SasuNaru in this chapter but I'll try to write about them more the next chapter. R&R please!


End file.
